morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Asha
Asha (Meaning "Pearl Sun Orient") Is a region of Morpheus located to the far east of the map. Asha is often referred to as the "Pearl of the Rising Sun". The area is made up of 7 named Islands along with many small uninhabited lands. The three largest of which are named Yuanjun, Hiwano and Hoangqui. These three nations have evolved from tiny isolated continents, divided by highly territorial and violent tribes warring against each other, into unified empires that have spread their influences to the surrounding smaller island nations. Religion In Yuanjun the main gods are Draco (Huôhú), Luminophoros (Guâng), and Asykyarellion (Taiyang). Draco is the primary god while the two others are considered to the secondary. Luminophoros' influence in the region rose when Yuanjun managed to make peace with Hiwano, the second most important island nation due to the concept of marriage between Draco and Hiwano's guardian deity Luminophoros gaining popularity over time. In Yuanjun and Hiwano the myth of Asykyarellion being the son of Luminophoros and Draco is strongly believed. He symbolises the fruitful relations both nations enjoy with each other despite some differences in ideals. Asykyarellion's light and heat together brings life. Maori & Caoul The region is divided between these two groups starkly, which causes rifts and political restlessness in every corner of Asha. Wherever Caoul are the majority, Maori are forced to hide, or put up heavy military defenses, as well as the other way around. There is Yuanjun, a land where Caoul is the majority, and political powers do not leave Maoris to survive unharmed on "their lands". Despite this they do have strained, yet mostly positive relations, with the neighboring island nation and powerful local influence, Hiwano, which is trying to make peace within its own borders after a catastrophe caused by all the war shook the land and forced it to reconsider the war-like path of the past. Hoangqui is highly secretive, its borders closed off from the rest of the world, almost reaching mythical status. There the vast majority are Maori as far as outsiders know. There is very limited information to be gathered on the secretive province, something that has been set in place for the past several decades. The long history of Asha is rife with campaigns of conquest formulated by the three areas, all against each other. Temples of Asha Temples in Asha is seen as sacred grounds where all people go to worship their chosen god. Every Ashian municipality has at least one temple while large cultural centers can have hundreds. The temples are have six unique and beautifully crafted sections. These are the main hall, lecture hall, pagoda, gates, bell and the cemetery. The cemeteries hold hand carved granite and marble tombs for the royal families, where as low class get a tree planted in their name, or a small foundation of rocks upon there graves. Cemeteries can have graves of people dating back far into a persons ancestry. Notable Gods * Luminophoros (Guan) * Draco (Huohu) * Asykyarellion (Taian) Geography Outside the main towns and cities of Asha, the land is mostly green and lush, with multiple trees and plant life throughout the grassy plains. In some location that is heightened with magic they have land they call "Yōsei fields". Translating to fairy fields it is land believed to be inhabited by Fae, the grass is said to gleam in the light of the sun and moon and the trees dance in the winds. In contrast to the green lush, Asha is also famous for multiple mountain ranges and grand volcano. Mount Szeda is the most famed volcano, located in Yuanjun. Islands Yuanjun The northern most island, home to the oldest civilization of the region and largest land mass. Yuanjun is also the most volcanic of the three main islands, making it a prosperous trading partner in the field of volcanic minerals, bamboo pulp, silk and many other luxury items that are coveted around the world of Morpheus. Yuanjun's leaders have always been claimed to be direct descendants of Draco (Huôhú) himself, the imperial bloodline always stayed true to their godly heritage according to legends. This land is majorly caoul and is dominated with the leader ship of Emperor Shang-Yun, also called Child/Son of the Phoenix. He is a powerful man that earns his title though making his subjects and people fear him. Read more on Yuanjun here Hoangqui This is the land located at the most southern part of Asha. Known for its temples and magical lore. Hoangqui is at war with the northern island of Yuanjun and is known purely for its magic users. The land is run with pride by the son of a Dragon known as Emperor Taianu. Taianu showed full features of a elite dragon kin, his guards following in pattern all as strong and powerful Asian dragon kin. The land holds a good trade with Hiwano and other continents, having mass herb fields this area is a hot spot for medical professionals and herbalists. They also home the 3rd well known healing home following Seymour and Herbwise. Read more on Hoangqui here Hiwano Being the central most island, it is homed to those who have moved to Asha in search of a place to live or a fresh start. Deemed the safest part of the volcanic region by locals though its soil still preserves crops and specialist plant life which can be then further sold as trade. This particular area is best coveted for its rich variety in locally grown food and as a result has a flourishing street food market which continues to grow. It is predominantly monitored by those of high bloodline, acting as a council over the citizens. With the other two main lands in war with human against magic, Hiwano serves as a safe ground, they provide source and substance for both locations while keeping a natural outlook regarding the war. Read more on Hiwano here Ethnicity Notable Races * Humans * Kitsune * Dragons - Qilin, Kirin, Half-dragons * Tengu * Mountain Folk/Forestfolk - Golums, Mountain giants, Goblins, Ogres, Kappa, gnomes * Fae * Merfolk - Mermaids, Mermen, Sirens Notable Classes * Royals and Nobels - Emperor * Geisha 'Demographics & Economy' 'Language' The common language across all lands of Asha is known as Ashian. 'Health' Health over all in Asha is relatively average. Humans are said to live over 100 years due to a healthy lifestyle. Exercise, workload and diet is recognized as healthy in this land and obesity, diabetes and heart attack rates are all very low. As for healthcare, Only nobility and upper class have a accessible physician. There is a medic offered to the major cities has this job title here is not commonly popular, as lower class and middle-class normally go without health care due to the expenses. On Top of that, the people of this land are extremely religious and would take part in rituals and spiritual ceremonies at the local shrine, in hopes Draco's, The god of fire, flames can purify them from all ill health. It is also believed by most that sickness is a punishment for sin and it has been known for people to be seen as traitorous or liars just due to becoming ill. 'Education' As religion is very central in people's lives in Asha the temples have schools for the middle class children in the main halls. Poor children are without any formal education though some bay be taught basic literacy if lucky however workload and teaching the family trade is more common among the lower class. Nobility and royalty have their own private tutor and have heightened education in multiple fields. 'Agriculture' Asha is as known as other region for military trade or technology trade. However, the two trades the farms of Asha excel in is the rice crop and a fine mix of tea. Natural resources are also high in stock due to the heightened amount of volcanic minerals. These include bauxite (aluminum ore), obsidian, nickel, gold, diamonds, etc. (( Info source )) The livestock industry is not ideal source of food in Asha. There are few farms but the majority of protein in a meal comes from fish more than farm animal livestock. Science and technology Technology is advanced in Asha, but is not seen as a major point of interest to the region or the outsiders of this land. The majority of technology is fueled by magic and religious power from the gods of Sun and Flame. They are known for work with cybernetic enhancements and automatons, adopting a lot of their knowledge from bordering region Regazya. Biodiversity 'Culture' Cuisine The food in Asha reflects in its agriculture. Rice is common throughout all meals, the rice usually being steamed, and dishes often consist of fish, pickled vegetables, and vegetables cooked in broth. A main meal is commonly one soup with three sides. Nobility within Asha each meal brought in on serving napkins that are upon serving trays. Many travel to this land if not for its volcanoes and landmarks, then for a taste of its cuisine. It is a sought after taste across Morpheus. Clothing Throughout the land, Kimonos are most worn threw all classes. Kimonos are wrapped around the body, sometimes in several layers, and are secured in place by sashes with a wide obi to complete it. There are accessories and ties needed to wear the kimono correctly.The higher the class of being is shown in the type of color and fabrics involves. Lower classed Ashians would be seen in grey, blue or kimono. Where as the upper class is normally seen wearing bright dyed silk layers. Royalty is commonly seen in golds within and outside of the palace walls. White is only to be worn in marriage ceremonies and is seen as discrimination if worn any other time. Architecture Royal and Upper class housing - Royal and upper class live in grand stone city's, the housing here is wide spaced with ornamental designs. Reds, greens and golds are all very popular in the Asian design as red is a color used for luck, green for serenity and gold for wealth. These cities are normally famed for the temple like design they hold Lower class housing - The lower class of Asha typically live in villages and outside cities in wooden huts with thatched roofs. Small huts can normally house between 4-6 families, however it is known for the more wealthy middle class to have a single house to they're family name only. there are two most common designs for huts. They can have two floors, looking like a 'house' or they can be a single floor with a coned roof. * History Prehistory